charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Muse to My Ears
Muse to My Ears is the 9th episode of the fourth season and the 75th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe, Paige and Piper must stop warlocks who are enslaving the world's muses to use their divine creative inspiration for evil. In the midst of the assault, Cole becomes testy about Phoebe's rebuffing of his marriage proposal and is concerned that without his demonic powers he can no longer protect the love of his life. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Anthony Starke as Devlin *Siobhan Flynn as Melody *Cindy Ambuehl as Bev *John Prosky as Congressman Co-Stars *Chad Kukahiko as Jackson *Jorge-Luis Pallo as Hector *Graham Shiels as Homeless Man/Demon *Harley Zumbrum as Rake Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' Muses thumb|The entry in the Book of Shadows. :Beings of Pure :Light whose sole :purpose is to inspire :people's passion and :creativity. :Like angels, they :guide us with :an unseen hand :of Inspiration. :Unlike :Whitelighters, :Muses are :invisible even to :their charges and :can only be seen by :other angelic beings. 'Spells' To Make a Muse Visible :Being of Creativity, :Show yourself now to me. :Your light that shines upon our face, :Let our vision now embrace. To Find a Muse :Being of Creativity, :We call ourselves now to Thee. :Your light now darkened in a ring, :Shall feel the Power of Three we bring. To Make a Muse Invisible :Being of Creativity, :Hide yourself now from me. :Your light that shines upon our face, :From our vision now erase. Phoebe Halliwell's Warlock Vanquishing Spell :Evil is a faithful foe, :but Good does battle best, :We witches will, with these words :waste the Warlock's Evil zest. 'Potions' *Piper creates a flash potion to hinder warlocks from blinking. 'Powers' *'Molecular Combustion': *'Molecular Immobilization:' *'Telekinetic Orbing:' 'Artifacts' *'Ring of Inspiration' Good beings Melody Melody was a Muse, a being of pure light that inspires passion and creativity in her charges, including the Charmed Ones Inspirational Muse This Muse inspired a congressman on a difficult speech he was working on. When a warlock blinked into the congressman's office, this Muse was surprised that she could be seen by the warlock, but then realized it was because of the ring on his finger. She was soon sucked into the ring and never seen again, though, presumably, was set free when Paige recovered the ring. congressman's muse.jpg|Muse inspiring her charge. congressman's muse being sucked into the ring of inspiration.jpg|Muse getting sucked into the ring. Evil Beings *'Devlin:' A powerful and cunning warlock who sought to take over The Underworld when the Source of All Evil was injured. He obtained the Ring of Inspiration to steal Muses to make himself stronger. He was vanguished by the Charmed Ones. *'Jackson:' A warlock loyal to Devlin. He aquired the powers of glamouring and impersonated Leo Wyatt, though he was vanquished by Piper. *'Hector:' Another warlock loyal to Devlin. He was vanquished by Piper. *'Rake:' A demon who was once a close friend of Belthazor. He was vanquished by Cole when he caught him and Leo in the Underworld. *'Glamouring Demon:' This demon possessed the power of glamouring and was vanquished by Jackson for his power. homeless man.jpg|Demon as a homeless man glamour demon.jpg|His true identity glamour demons powers being stolen.jpg|Powers being stolen glamour demon being vanquished.jpg|And finally being vanquished Innocents lost *Congressman Mortals *Bev Notes and Trivia 300px|right *The title is a reference to the common saying "music to my ears". *This is the second time that a warlock uses a ring for evil. The first time was in "That '70s Episode". *This is the third time an evil being uses a magical ring for evil. First in "That '70s Episode", second in "Heartbreak City". The fourth in "Gone with the Witches" and fifth in "Forever Charmed". *Phoebe says "You already have this whole Veronica Lake thing going on" a reference to the famous actress from the 1940s. *Graham Shiels, who plays the glamouring demon in this episode, appeared in Charmed once before as a darklighter in "Blinded by the Whitelighter". *The WB trailer for this episode is quite misleading. It leads the audience to believe it is a storyline about a ring turning Leo evil. It also neglects to even mention the muses. *Melody, the muse, mentions that she and Leo go way back, this is probably due to both of them having watched over the girls their entire lives. *This episode scored 4.5 million viewers. *This episode won an EDGE Award™ certificate of merit for dealing with issues of gun violence and safety. *The spell cast by Phoebe to see muses is only partially cast by Paige in "Repo Manor". *Piper's blinding potion is used again in "Cat House". *This episode marks the first time Paige vanquishes a demon on her own by orbing an Energy Ball back at the demon, similar to how Prue used Telekinesis to send power back at her opponents. Glitches *One of the innocents frozen in the club, a blond woman, can be seen still talking when Phoebe kicks a warlock and falls to the ground. Quotes :Piper: Cole, you're struggling, right? Trying to figure out how to be this new person. :Cole: I thought we were here to talk about warlocks. :Leo: No. :Piper: What you don't get is that Phoebe is trying to do the exact same thing. She's always been the youngest sister, the eternal child. Carefree, fun loving. :Cole: And? :Leo: And in a minute, she lost Prue, discovered Paige, and became the middle sister. :Piper: And to top it all off, you propose. The idea of marriage, being that much of a grownup, is terrifying to Phoebe. :Cole: Did she say that? :Piper: No, she didn't have to, I'm her big sister, I've known her only, oh, her whole life. :Paige: Who's attacking us? :Piper: No one. :Paige: Right on, I get the weekend off. :Piper: See now that is the spirit. :Cole: I don't know if sending your sisters away was a good idea. I don't have powers anymore, and I can't protect you if there's an attack. :Phoebe: Well, my sisters are in calling range, and more importantly, I'm in kissing range. :Piper: Great, well, I say the only good Source is a dead Source. :Paige: Who's going to kill us? :Piper: No one. :Paige: That's new. Gallery Episode Stills 4x09-02.jpg 4x09-03.jpg 4x09-07.jpg 4x09-06.jpg 4x09-05.jpg 4x09-04.jpg 4x22-05x.jpg International Titles *'French:' L'Union Fait La Force (The Union Makes the Force) *'Czech:' Polibek Múzy (Kiss of Muse) *'Slovak: '''Hudba pre moje uši (Music to My Ears)'' *'Russian:' Istochnik vdokhnoveniya'' (The Source of Inspiration)'' *'Serbian:' Inspiracija za moje uši (Inspiration to My Ears) *'Italian:' L'Ispirazione (The Inspiration) *'Spanish:' Musa para mis oídos (Muse for My Ears) *'German:' Der Ring der Musen (The Ring of the Muses) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4